When selecting a lighting system, considerations include both functionality and aesthetics. Consumers desire lighting fixtures that provide light for functional purposes, such as reading and illuminating features of a given space for recreational activities. However, the choice of lighting can also be a design choice, as lighting is an interior design element that can create a feeling in a given space. To change the aesthetic in a given space, a consumer may select lights of varying intensity or temperature. At times, a lighting choice that provides the most advantages in a given space, functionally, is not in keeping with the aesthetic that is desired by the consumer. Thus, flexibility within choices is desirable.